


Sympathetic Deceit Week 2018

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Blushy bois, Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Disney Songs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Reading, Sick Character, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bleping Deceit, improvised acting, sympathetic deceit, this is just plain fluff with some degrees of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: For Sympathetic Deceit Week on TumblrJune 24: FriendshipJune 25: RoceitJune 26: LoceitJune 27: DLAMPJune 28: PatceitJune 29: AnxceitJune 30: FamILY





	1. June 24: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my writing as well at 5am-the-foxing-hour

When Patton came downstairs he was not expecting anyone to be awake, but when he came to the end of the stairs he saw the bundle of blankets and a familiar fluffy mop of brown hair.

  “Morning kiddo.” He yawned and ruffled the hair of the deceitful side, a grunt was all he got in reply, it was first when Patton came into the kitchen he realized the usually cold side was way warmer than normal. He backed back to the couch to get a better look at the other side. “You okay there kiddo?”

Deceit lifted his head a bit to look up at Patton with red glassy eyes and a flushed face, his scales on his face had taken on a pinkish hue. A pathetic congested noise left him.

  “I’m _fine_ Papa…” he croaked out, voice wrecked, only for him to start couching harshly into the blankets.

  “Aw Sham Kiddo.” Patton said sitting down next to the bundle of blankets and brushed the other side’s sweaty bangs away from his face. “You’re burning up. Have you taken any medicine?” Deceit shook his head, slumping more onto the couch when Patton started to scratch his scales, in the way he knew Sham liked it.

A growl came from Deceit’s stomach making Patton chuckle a bit.

  “You hungry? How about some soup, you’d like that?” Patton asked as he brushed his fingers through Deceit’s hair. A tired hum was all that left the other side as he nodded. Patton rose up and ruffled his hair again before he went to start on the soup for Sham and the breakfast for the others.

 

Logan was the next one that came downstairs giving Deceit a curious glance before he walked into the kitchen.

  “Good morning Patton.”

  “Morning Logan.” Patton said with a smile turning while holding the spoon he stirred the chicken noodle soup with.

  “Soup?”

  “It’s for Sham, he’s sick.” Patton explained as he stirred the soup again.

  “Have he gotten any medicine?” Logan asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and prepared another cup for Virgil when he came downstairs. Patton shook his head.

  “No, I did say I was gonna bring him some… but I ended up making soup and breakfast instead.” Patton sighed.

  “No worries Patton, I will deliver him the medicine.” Logan said taking a sip from his cup of coffee before placing it where he usually sat before going to the bathroom to get the anaesthetics and couch drops for Deceit.

 

Sham blinked drowsily up at Logan when he came to the couch.

  “Medicine.” Logan stated, gaining a grimace from the deceitful side and he looked away with a grunt, making it clear he didn’t want any.

  “Sham. You will feel better if you take it.”

  “No. it tasted _fantastic_.” Sham growled burrowing deeper into the blankets to try and get away from the medicine Logan was holding towards him.

  “Sham.”

  “No.”

  “Deceit, you are acting childish.”

  “No I’m not!” Deceit snapped forgetting to avoid Logan and when he opened his mouth Logan shoved the spoon with cough medicine in Deceit’s mouth, making the teeth clank with the handle. He then quickly made Deceit swallow.

Deceit spat out the spoon and hissed angrily at Logan before he hid amongst the blankets.

  “You only have two tablets to lower your fever left, once you’ve taken them will I leave you alone.” A growl left the pile of blankets.

Logan huffed before he reached over to card his fingers through the fluffy brown hair that was still poking out from the blankets. A sigh left Deceit and Logan smiled when he leaned into the touch.

Sham was just as cuddly as Virgil once affection was given to the two of them. Logan held out the tables and a glass of water and Deceit glared at the medicine before he took them and drank the water before hiding in the pile again, giving Logan another hiss of displeasure. Logan nodded glad about the medicine consumed, before he patted Deceit on the head and left back to the kitchen to continue drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper before starting on the crosswords.

 

Roman came thundering down the stairs only to screech when Deceit sneezed loudly before starting to chough, but not as harshly as before, Sham groaned and curled up under the blankets.

  “You okay there Jekyll and Lie?” Roman asked only getting a tired feverish glare back from amongst the blankets, before Deceit hid under them. Roman blinked before he walked into the kitchen. “Good morning my nerds, what is wrong with little Mister Scales?”

  “Good morning Roman, Sham’s sick so be nice to him okay.” Patton said as he put in the finished touch on the soup letting it boil for a bit longer before he poured it in a bowl.

  “When have I not been nice?” Roman asked with a grand smile, Logan huffed in reply and a loud hiss came from the couch.

Patton walked out to hand the bowl of food to Deceit as Roman and Logan started talking about ideas for future video.

  “Sham, kiddo, I got some food.” Patton called gently as he put it down on the table next to the couch, before he sat down next to the bundle of blankets and gave Deceit a light shake.

Sham sent him a tired look but did perk up at the sight of the food. Patton helped him eat it, Deceit ate half of the soup before he made it clear he didn’t want more. Patton took the bowl and put it in the refrigerator as Sham made himself comfortable on the couch, warm and content from the food and blankets, falling asleep to the clatter and conversation that drifted over to him from the kitchen.

 

Deceit woke up to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair and someone absently scratched his scales.

He blinked his eyes open slowly to find how he was cuddled up to Virgil. The other dark side was watching something on the TV and from the sounds of things it was most likely him re-watching Voltron.

Deceit stretched his legs a bit and slumped more against Virgil’s thighs that apparently had become his pillow during his sleep.

  “You awake?” Virgil asked Deceit just grunted, knowing his voice was toast from the way it hurt to even swallow. “Patton made some tea to help your throat.” Virgil said moving one hand away from Deceit’s hair. Sham had to strain hard to not whine at the loss. But he pushed himself up to a sitting position, coughing a bit at the change from lying down to sitting up.

Virgil handed him the cup of tea and Deceit drank gingerly, sighing at the soothing feeling it gave his throat.

  “Thanks.” he croaked out when he emptied about half of it handing the cup back to Virgil who put it on the table.

  “No worries.” Sham lied down again pulling the blankets around himself before he nuzzled closer to Virgil who started scratching his scales and brush his hair again, making Sham give away a content sigh and make a purr like noise. Virgil chuckled at it before he turned back his attention to the TV smiling when he felt Sham fall back asleep. “Get well soon you idiot snake.” Virgil murmured.

 

When Deceit woke up the next time it was to nature calling. And he found how the others had taken up spots on the couch as well but were now all asleep in a pile of heavy limbs, Virgil hadn’t moved from under him and was slumped against the edge of the couch.

Sham stumbled off to the bathroom, swaying on his feet from the fever shivering a bit at the cold. when he returned to the living room did he quickly conjure up some blankets to put over the others, he removed Patton and Logan’s glasses and put them on the table before he returned to his still warm pile of blankets next to a softly snoring Virgil.


	2. June 25: Roceit

  “To be or not to be, that is the question!” Roman shouted loudly from the stage of the mind palace theatre.

  “Is it really a question?” Logan asked only to instantly be shushed by Patton and Roman.

  “Well, it got to be a question, after all he is _not_ asking it.” Deceit drawled.

  “Sham, **Shush**.” Logan said only making the deceitful side snicker behind a gloved hand.

  “SHAM! WHY ARE YOU STILL DOWN THERE? GET UP HERE NOW!” Roman shouted, jumping on the spot in excitement. Thrilled about getting to improvise with the other side, who he just found out liked musicals and theatre just as much as him.

Deceit barked out a laugh as he got up on the stage with a snap of his fingers.

 

  “This will end in a glorious disaster.” Virgil chuckled darkly as he fixed his phone to be steady to be able to film the whole spectacle on one of Thomas’s video cameras he borrowed.

  “Don’t say that Virgil.” Patton said looking back to Virgil who sat one line of seats behind him and Logan.

  “This is a waste of useful waking hours.” Logan grumbled crossing his arms.

  “If you _like_ it so much you can leave!” Deceit called from the stage having clearly heard Logan’s grumble, making the logical side flush in embarrassment as Roman started to laugh.

The deceitful side cleared his throat, going to try his best to not lie during this time, he was quite happy about this too.

He had been a bit jealous that Roman got to have the theatre and not him. He had sneaked peeks into it before but it was when he tried to be Patton that he first had really been in the theatre when it was used, but then at the seats, now he stood on the stage with Roman who looked ecstatic to have him there. It was a new change, one Sham didn’t want to mess up.

 

It all went great, both of them played on smoothly, Logan grumbled at times about how he never understood theatre only to be instantly shushed by Patton and Virgil.

It was near the end of act tree when things got a bit out of hand, both Sham and Roman were running low on ideas, not sure what to make. And when Roman ran low of ideas, he got more daring.

The noise Sham made when Roman dipped him was indescribable. Deceit’s hat thumped to the stage as he stared up at Roman with startled eyes blush growing across his cheeks.

  “Oh Sham, if only there was someone out there who loved you.” Roman said with a flirty tone, quoting Frozen of all things.

Deceit was blushing hard but pushed his embarrassment down as he took a hold of Roman’s face with both hands and in the most serious tone delivered the line that would make Roman fall over dying from laughter, only to drag Sham with him.

  “What do you want me to do then Pride Roman Sanders? Dress in a drag and do the hula?”

Roman snorted, before he lowered his head shoulders shaking from the laughter he tried to supress before he threw his head back laughing loudly, only to lose his balance. Falling over dragging Deceit with him.

Sham screeched bloody murder at that trying to get free from the hold, kicking and flailing his arms trying to slither out of the hold only for roman to hold him closer.

  “LET GO OF ME YOU HEATHEN!” Sham shouted

  “No!” Roman shouted between the laughter

  “ ** _Roman_**!”

  “YES AND!” Roman shouted as he gave Sham a peck on the cheek, only making the deceitful side screech again once again blushing bright red.

 

Logan shook his head as he looked away from the stage where it got a bit too feelingsy for his taste, sending a look at Virgil and Patton.

Virgil was dying from laughter, wheezing hard as he thumped one hand against the seat the other holding the camera as still as he could. Patton was grinning brightly like an idiot, so very proud of the two dramatic sides who were lying on the stage floor in a pale of limbs and if you listened closely you head how Sham was laughing too.

 


	3. June 26: Loceit

The mind palace’s library was a big room full with all the books Thomas read, wanted to read or planned to read, they were stationed along with copies of everything Thomas had ever written (the originals were stacked in Patton’s room) as well and so much more.

Logan sat in one of the couches before the fireplace at the entrance, reading another murder thriller, fully engrossed in the book. Sham sat in the armchair opposite him flipping through a book as well, but he did look a bit bored, despite the book he held being one of his favourites.

The cracking and sparks from the fire was calming in the otherwise silent library, the only sound was the pages being turned, and their berating and the low ambient sound that most things in Logan’s part of the mind space had around them. Calming, clear and controlled. Virgil had been with them earlier before Patton called for him to help with something.

Leaving Sham and Logan alone in a comfortable silence.

 

But it was not meant to last. Sham glanced up at Logan before he smirked behind his book.

  “Say Logan… did you know the reason leaves are green is because the sun is yellow and water is blue?” Sham drawled as he flipped a page in his book, trying to seem as nonchalant about the question as he watched Logan through his eyelashes. The logical side halted his reading.

  “Falsehood.” Logan said not looking up from the book. “That is not why leaves and other greenery are green, you know this!”

  “Then what am I to use my preschool colour knowledge for? Are you telling me that _blue_ mixed with _yellow_ don’t make _green_? It is the only logical explanation, my dear Logan.” Deceit said with a smirk. He hid with his gloved hand. Logan looked up from the book to stare at him.

  “That is **not** why leaves are green! Sham! You know this!” Sham just raised his one and only eyebrow in challenge. “If we apply that logic you use, then how would you explain the change in colours of the leaves in fall?” Logan asked.

Sham opened his mouth to retort, but he had no idea how to come up with a good explanation.

  “Maybe fall just likes to mix the colours up!” Sham said still trying to keep from laughing.

  “You are messing with me, aren’t you?” Logan asked when he saw how Sham was shaking from repressed laughter. Deceit nodded letting the snickers out.

  “Your _face_ , you looked so offended.” he laughed. Logan sighed and shook his head at Sham’s attics as Deceit tried to get his laughter to calm down. “Ohhh that was gold.”

  “Gold is not a colour.” Logan said with a smirk on his own, when Deceit spluttered and started to laugh again.

  “Then what is it?”

  “Gold is a metal.” Deceit chuckled before he returned to the book.

  “You are such a lovable dork, Logan.” Deceit made a choked noise when he realised what he just said and looked up with alarm when there was a thump to see how the book Logan had read lied on the floor and Logan had his beat red face hidden behind his hands, making several error noises. The reaction made Sham blush as well and both of them looked away trying to battle their own reactions.

 

Virgil peeked out between the small gap that the slightly open door had, along with Patton and Roman.

  “Why are we doing this?” he whispered in a hiss.

  “Because they need to confess already!” Roman whispered back

  “That is the closest to a confession you will get from Sham.” Virgil grumbled.

  “Kiddos…” Patton sighed as he looked at the two of them “Don’t stress this.”


	4. June 27: DLAMP

A movie marathon was soon to start in the mind palace, Virgil was already bundled up at the edge of the couch, his fluffy blanket around himself along with some other pelts and he had his phone in his hands tapping away on it. Roman had taken residence on the floor, a blanket over his shoulders like a shawl as he looked between the movies he had before him. Patton and Logan were fixing the snacks and drinks in the kitchen now and again Patton laughed at a dad joke Logan accidentally said.

Deceit stood at the stairs, unsure where to go, it was the first move marathon they invited him to… well they had invited him to some before, after Thomas got to know about him, but he had denied all of them.

Then he told them his name after Thomas had brought out a heartfelt moment, _yuck!_ And he did feel a bit cold at the moment and didn’t want to stay in his room, it wasn’t as if he felt lonely at the moment, not that he was gonna tell them any of that, he still had a reputation to uphold.

Virgil glanced up at him from the pile of movies Roman conjured up or summoned from his room having put his phone onto his lap when Roman asked him for thoughts.

  “Don’t just stand there, Sham.” he said.

Sham swallowed before he walked over, Roman didn’t look up from the movies, still trying to figure out what order to watch them in. It was first when Sham sat down stiffly on the floor next him that Roman sent him a glance giving him a happy grin.

Patton and Logan came walking with five bowls of popcorn and two bottles of soda along with five mugs, how the two managed to balance it the other three would never know, probably Logan’s knowledge on balance.

Patton handed over the bowls of popcorns to each of them, a purple bowl to Virgil, a red ne to Roman, yellow for Sham and a dark blue and light blue for Logan and him, before he sat down next to Virgil, snuggling into the blankets and pillows, behind Sham. Logan sat down next to Patton after he handed over the mugs and put the soda on the floor next to his feet.

  “I Prince Roman have now made up the best order to watch these movies in!” Roman said while making his traditional gesture with his arms.

  “Roman, wouldn’t it be better if Sham got to choose the first movie for us to watch? After all it is his fist movie marathon with us.” Patton said

  “But…” Roman started with a pout.

  “It would be logical.” Logan said. Roman pouted harder.

  “What movie did you want us to start with then?” Virgil asked Roman, sending a glance to Sham who was looking at the pile of movies with wide eyes.

  “Pinocchio.” Roman huffed crossing his arms clearly near to throw a tantrum.

  “I _don’t_ like that movie…” Sham muttered. Making Virgil snort.

  “That is one of your childhood fave’s, is it not?” Virgil said giving Deceit’s shoulder a light shove with his foot.

  “ _No_ it’s not.” Sham replied giving Virgil a light shove back. Roman slowly realised what they meant.

  “So? We can watch Pinocchio first?” he asked looking like a puppy who was shown their favourite toy. Sham nodded as he chewed on some popcorns. Roman beamed widely before he moved over to fix the movie and starting the movie marathon.

Deceit felt a bit more at ease now when it started and he could keep from talking by eating the popcorn.

 

They had worked through 3 movies when Sham felt someone remove his hat and he blinked for a moment before he tipped his head back and looked up to see Patton smile down at him from the couch.

  “Don’t you want to get more comfortable?”

  “ _Yes_. I’m good.” Patton hummed but placed the hat on the floor next to Sham. Logan was half asleep glasses on the table next to his folded tie. He was snuggled up to Patton’s side, the moral side had clearly put a blanket around the logical side if the burrito like position he was in was anything to go by.

Sham went back to watch the movie but after half of it he heard some whispers behind him, probably Patton and Virgil since Roan was engrossed in the movie, almost crying as he stuffed his face with popcorns.

Deceit jolted when a pair of fingers suddenly dug into his hair and started to card through his thick and soft hair hearing a small squeal behind him and Virgil snicker.

Sham gave away a purr like noise when Patton started to scratch his scales and he slumped back against the couch, pliant and loose limbed as he purred and leaned into the knowledgeable fingers, who seemed to know where to scratch to turn Sham into a goo of happy purring snake mush.

Sham wasn’t sure how long he was there, but he was barely aware when he was picked up from the floor by Patton and gathered between him and Virgil. The other dark side sent him a chuckle as he reached over and scratched the scales near Deceit’s collar making the other purr louder and tip his head to the side while leaning into the touch.

  “You are so _adorable._ ” Patton squealed silently as he saw how Deceit was bleping his tongue out before snapping his fingers making everyone’s clothes become their sleep wear. Sham wore a black and yellow pj with a snake print at the chest, and smaller prints on the fluffy bottoms. Patton squealed silently again before he gave Deceit a smooch on the cheek making the deceitful side turn his head and stare at Patton with wide eyes.

  “Are we showing out affections for Sham?” Logan asked groggily lifting his head from the couch to blink sleepily at them before he kissed his hand and smacked it against Deceit’s face making the side splutter and blush hard. Virgil chuckled before he hugged around Deceit’s back nuzzling against the side of his neck.

  “What’s with the blushing?” he chuckled giving Sham a small peck on the scaly cheek, making Sham squeak. Roman looked away from the TV about to complain about them talking but when he saw the situation he smiled and quickly got onto his knees and took Sham’s hand in his making the deceitful side stare at him.

  “How dare you all have a romantic moment without the lovely, dreamy fantasy guy?” he asked with a smirk.

  “Not sure about the romantic part, sir fancy pants.” Virgil retorted with a snort.

  “No matter! I shall deliver the grand gesture to show my love.” Roman said before he kissed the back of Sham’s hand.

Sham made an embarrassed noise and hid his face against Patton’s shoulder earning a chuckle from the moral side who hugged around both Sham and Virgil before kissing Sham on top of his crown of wild fluffy hair.

  “You are so adorable I love you.” Patton gushed before he pulled Roman onto the couch creating one big cuddle pile, they shuffled around, Logan make a grunt when someone ended up elbowing him in the stomach, but it didn’t take long before they were all comfortable and slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of both Sham’s and Virgil’s purring like noises as Patton, Logan and Roman snuggled the two dark sides close. Sham in the middle of the pile, surrounding him with love, the movie played on forgotten in the background.


	5. June 28: Patceit

The smell was that brought Sham out from his room.

Virgil was, from the lack of sounds was most likely sleeping, dead to the world. Sham smiled to himself, that was good, and he had noticed how Virgil had put more eye shadow on his cheeks and seemed more tired than usual, having clearly been struck by a spell of insomnia. It struck both Virgil and Sham at times.

Logan and Roman were in their rooms doing who knew what. Sham slowly creeped down the corridor to the stairs letting his tongue that was poking out guide him.

He stopped at the stairs and peeked down to hear how someone was moving around in the kitchen and humming along to the radio that played quietly on the counter.

Sham sneaked down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen to see how Patton danced around while stirring a bowl of some cookie batter.

A tray of finished cookies stood on top of the stove to cool as a new batch was in the oven.

Sham watched unawake that his tongue was still peeking out as he took in the scene, Patton was baking everything from cookies to cakes and buns.

  “Oh! Morning Kiddo.” Patton called making Sham look back to Patton who squealed when he saw the other side bleping. “Oh my gosh! that is so cuuute!” he squealed. Sham blinked confusedly at him before he realized what Patton was referring to and blushed as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Patton was still squealing, and put down the bowl to walk over and hug the shorter still blushing side. “You are so adorable.” Patton gushed as he hugged Deceit close spinning around a bit making Sham squeak and grab a hold of Patton’s clothes to not fly away.

Patton laughed when they stilled squeezing Sham a bit before he let go taking of Sham’s hat to ruffle his hair before he put it back on.

  “You want to help me bake some cookies?”

  “Uh… _no?_ ” Patton beamed before he dragged Sham closer into the kitchen.

 

  “Patton… are you sure they’ve _not_ supposed to look like that?” Sham asked watching the muffins in the oven grow bigger and bigger as the oven baked them.

  “Yes. I made that mix in the recipe before and they turned out fine, only double the size, just make sure they don’t touch the top.”

Sham made a stressed noise as he turned back to give the muffins a death glare as if daring them to rise high enough to touch the roof of the oven.

 

Patton gathered the cooled cookies in topper wares before putting them in the freezer to make sure they didn’t spoil.

 

They had bakes more cookies that the whole kitchen was overflowing. Sham kind of worried why Patton suddenly felt like baking, since cookies were his comfort food. The though was pushed out of his mind when cold glaze was smudged across his nose, making the deceitful side jerk back and blink in surprise. Before he turned his head to stare at a flour and sugar covered Patton who had a piece of blue glaze on his cheek.

He snickered before he beamed the biggest grin Sham had ever seen.

  “You got something on your nose kiddo.” He chuckled and laughed when Sham tried to lick it away. “Come here.” he chuckled as he walked closer to Sham who still tried to get the glaze away, giving away annoyed grunts and huffs when he was unable to reach.

Patton leaved forward, making Sham blink at him and he blushed brightly when Patton kissed his nose to get the glaze off, before he moved back to lick his lips.

  “Just as sweet as you.” Patton snickered at Sham who made a choked noise blushing harder.

 

When the others came down stairs it was to the sight of the kitchen overflowing by baked goods and Patton hugging a furiously blushing Deceit both of them covered from tip to toe with flour, glaze and cookie batter.

Logan groaned when he saw them before grabbing Roman by the collar of his sleep shirt and Virgil by his hoodie and dragged the two half-awake sides out to give the other two sides some privacy. But not before shouting at Patton and Sham to make sure the kitchen was clean and that the two kept things safe.

Earning a choked scream from Deceit and a startled snicker from Patton.


	6. June 29: Anxceit

  “So what are we watching?” Virgil asked as he sat down at the couch, looking to Sham who had bundled up under the yellow and black knitted fluffy blanket, Patton made for him as a Christmas present, he also had confiscated the TV remote.

  “We are _not_ watching Anastasia and The Lion King.” Sham said from the pile. Virgil smirked before he nodded.

  “Nice.” He said and conjured a bowl of popcorns for himself- Sham stuck out a hand and took a fist of popcorns into the pile, and Sham… Virgil shook his head as Deceit started Anastasia.

 

They watched the movie singing along at times it was first when Rasputin’s song came on that Sham threw the blanket of him, making it fall on top of Virgil who yelped, to stand up on the couch and with his whole body sing the lyrics.

  “IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT I WAS TOSSING AND TURNING!” He sang loudly as Virgil fought with the blanket before he got free. He kept singing and Virgil stared at him before he snorted and put the bowl of popcorn on the floor to make sure it didn’t fall onto the couch, as he also joined in on the song.

  “I WAS ONCE THE MOST MYSTICAL MAN IN OL’ RUSSIA!” Sham sang

  “OO AA OOO!” Virgil sang as the back ground accord.

  “WHEN THE ROYAL’S BETRAYED ME THAY MADE A MISTAKE!”

  “OO AA OOO!” Virgil sang again before snorting and both Virgil and Sham shared a look, both of them grinning like idiots.

  “LILLTLE ANYA BEWARE! RASPUTIN’S AWAKE!” They both sang loudly, both standing on the couch before bursting out in laughter and falling back into sitting position’s singing along just as loudly still until the song ended.

 

They watched some more movies, both Disney and DreamWorks but also some of Pixar’s movies. Sham started the Lion King with the second movie following and both of them knew when the movie started that they were definitely gonna sing Be Prepared together.

Both roared along with the first vocals of the Circle of Life.

 

They murmured along to the other songs until Be Prepared started.

  “I never thought hyenas essential. They’re crude and unspeakably plain.” Sham started with a smirk

  “But maybe they’ve a glimmer of potential.” Virgil continued

  “If allied to our visions and brains.” both Virgil and Sham said at the same time.

  “I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog’s backside~ but thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride.” Sham sang with just as much dramatics as Roman

  “It’s clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs. But we’re talking kings and successions. Even you can’t be caught unawares!” Virgil sang the next part with a grin.

  “So prepare for a chance of a lifetime!” Both of them sang loudly

  “Be prepared for sensational news!” Virgil shouted loudly

  “A shining new era. Is tiptoeing nearer.” Sham said

  “And where do we feature?” Virgil asked still smirking.

  “Just listen to teacher.” Sham said taking Virgil’s face in his hands “I know it sounds sordid. But you’ll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues!” Sham continued

  “And injustice deliciously squared!” Virgil shouted

  “BE PREPARED!” Both shouted loudly before laughing. They snuggled closer to watch the rest of the movie both of them under Sham’s blanket and the bowl of popcorn between them, now and again they would say the lines along with the character.

 

When Patton came downstairs for a glass of water sometime during the night he found both Virgil and Sham asleep on the couch, cuddled close, Sham having cuddled up until his head rested below Virgil’s jaw and he was bleping in his sleep as both of them purred and snuggled closer at times. Patton made a muffled squeal behind his hand before he walked over, taking the bowl of popcorns away and put it on the table and then summoned some more blankets for his two kiddos. He stroked his fingers through Virgil’s hair earning a chirp similar to that of a cat and his eyelids fluttered a bit as he leaned into the touch, Patton pulled back to scratch Sham’s scales earning a similar noise and Sham bleped bigger nuzzling into Virgil as the purring went up a few degrees. Patton brought up his phone and took a picture before he left the two to sleep, turning off the TV and then went back upstairs to sleep.


	7. June 30: FamILY

Sham woke up slowly and instantly knew this day was gonna turn out absolutely **_wonderful_**.

His body felt heavy and he was cold to the very bone.

Just the thought of lying made his mouth taste terrible and it mostly ended in him not talking during these times.

The deceitful side stared up at the roof trying to figure out if he was to get up and face the music of the others.

Or turn over and pull the blanket over his head and ignore the world as much as possible.

 

A series of knocks on his door made him know Patton was awake and calling them all for breakfast, before he hurried over to the next door to knock on it, he even knocked on the other dark sides doors, but they promptly ignored the happy parental side, they ignored pretty much everyone, unless they had a good reason to leave their rooms, which might not always been a good thing.

 

Sham groaned as he pushed himself to a sitting position, staring dimly at the desk near the foot of his bead, he had no motivation to leave the warmth and safety of his bed, and with a flop did he fall back to the side deciding to ignore the day all together like usually as he pulled the blanket over his head, and slowly curled together under the blanket deciding to sleep again. And hopefully when he woke up again the day was less **_wonderful_**.

 

*

 

Virgil was the first one who noticed that Sham hadn’t left his room, the deceitful side usually ended up at the breakfast table before him. Virgil rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes as he took in the scene.

Roman sat at the table dressed in his white pj with a golden crown on the chest and his red morning robe and fluffy slippers, his hair was held back by a diadem as his face was covered by a green facemask, Roman yawned big as he sipped on a cup of coffee, Logan sent him an pointed look of disagreement, since it was clear Roman had been up way too long. But the logical side said nothing of it as he sipped his tea and took a bite of his toast with crofters, dressed as strictly and to the point as usual, hair brushed back stylishly. Patton was bussing around at the stove fixing bacons and eggs for himself and his kiddos, he constantly asked Logan if he wanted any but the logical side always declined, happy with his toast and tea.

Patton was dressed in his normal clothes as well, but wore an apron full of dog and cat prints and one dad joke on the chest.

  “Hasn’t Sham come down yet?” Virgil asked, dressed in his pj and hoodie, making the others look up.

  “No. he has not it would seem.” Logan stated as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Roman yawned again and blinked before he looked at Virgil.

  “No. Earl McSnake has not blessed us with his presence.” Roman mumbled.

  “That wasn’t your best…” Virgil pointed out.

  “I know that!” Roman snapped before he chugged the rest of the coffee earning a worried look from Patton.

  “I’ll go up and see what’s keeping him.” Virgil said turning to go up the stairs again.

  “He might just have fallen back asleep, kiddo.” Patton called “Don’t give him a rude awakening!”

  “Fine!” Virgil called back as he reached the top of the stairs before walking along the corridor before he reached Deceit’s yellow wooden door.

  “Hey Sham!” Virgil called as he knocked on the door before placing his ear against the wood to listen, he heard the slight rustle of a blanket but nothing more. “I’s breakfast!” Virgil called before he listened again.

But he got no reaction this time.

Virgil frowned before he called that he would come in and opened the door to enter Deceit’s room. The room was untouched and Sham’s clothes still hung on their places.

 

Virgil squinted into the dim room, the only light came from the fairy lights that hung along two of the four walls. He saw how the bundle of yellow blanket moved slightly and walked over.

  “Hey, Sham?” he asked patting along the blanket before he found Sham’s head and carefully removed it to get a look at Deceit.

The other side sent him a tired glance before he huffed and looked at the wall.

  “You okay? Sham?” Virgil asked giving his shoulder a slight shake. Sham just grunted before he huffed again. “Is… Is it one of _those_ days?” Virgil asked, Sham nodded, as he closed his eyes.

  “ _Leave me._ ” He croaked out before he grimaced and tried to hide his face in his pillow.

  “You do know darn well that isn’t gonna happen after the other sides I left you alone for too long during a “cold-strike”. It did not go well.” Virgil said as he grabbed Sham’s arms to get him to a sitting position.

Sham groaned clearly not all that happy about the movement. He gave away a growl, when Virgil let go of him he slumped against the wall as Virgil picked up his phone and sent a fast text to the others and Thomas.

  “Come on you short snake, let’s get you out of here.” Virgil said as he bundled Sham up in the blanket and then picked him up, earning a tired long drawled out mix of a hiss and growl. “Complain all you want, I am not leaving you alone.” Virgil said as he carried out Deceit from the room and downstairs, taking extra care at the stairs stopping at his normal place in the videos. A glance towards the kitchen showed it deserted and Virgil concentrated as he sunk out with Sham still in his arms.

 

When he arrived in Thomas living room he saw how their host and the very person they all made up was putting several blankets on the couch, Roman had changed to his normal attire, clearly awake now and back to his usual gusto after a cup of coffee. Logan was helping Patton fix snacks and other essentials they would need.

Virgil made a b-line for the couch saying a “Hi” to Thomas who snorted at the sight of Sham who was glaring at nothing, clearly not happy with his predicament. He huffed when Virgil put him down on the couch, only to growl at him when Virgil sat down next to him and bundled him up under another blanket.

  “Oh stop complaining you moron, we all know you will feel better at the end of this.” Sham just stuck out his tongue in return before pulling the blanket over his head to once again ignore the world.

 

He was peeled out again a while later to the sight of all of them snuggling close on the couch with snacks and drinks on the table before the couch and Disney playing on the TV.

Thomas had gathered most of Sham’s body on top of his own, knowing the best way to make a side’s terrible day turn better was to gain attention from him; may it be a hug or a long cuddle session as it was with Patton and Virgil or a brain storming session with Roman or just making crosswords with Logan, and now latest Sham who seemed to have it easier to get up from a dump by warmth from the others.

Virgil who sat next to him reached over and started to scratch at Sham’s scales making Sham give away an annoyed huff, that slowly turned to a purr of content and he sleepily leaned into the touch at the end of the movie.

 

Two movies later and Sham was a warm purring weight on Thomas lap, a small blep on his lips as Virgil got assistance form Patton in petting Sham. All of them were asleep, Roman sprawled over their legs, Logan sat leaning against Patton’s back as Patton snuggled against Thomas side and Virgil had curled up at Thomas other side. Just before Roman fell asleep did he snap his fingers, conjuring them all a blanket for them to keep warm with.

 

Thomas reached for the remote and turned off the TV before he smiled and let himself get carried off to sleep.


End file.
